Never is a Promise
by Caramello
Summary: Miranda returns to Hillridge after a boring summer in Mexico with some important news to tell her two best friends. However, she gets distracted from her real goal and is furious at Lizzie and Gordo when she discovers what has been going on behind her bac


Never is a Promise

Episode 1, Season 1

Finally, my debut into the world of Lizzie McGuire fanfiction! I'm thrilled to finally get this out there for feedback (which is _always_ appreciated, hint hint). I've been working on an "episode guide" of sorts that continues into the gang's high school years, and I plan to write each "episode" as a 4-5 chapter story--this is episode number one of season one.

Do any of you all have any contributions to make to the episode guide, or for titles for the "series"? If so, let me know!

---

-1-

"I am so glad to be back!" Miranda Sanchez said as she threw her arms out and twirled around in circles in the middle of Lizzie McGuire's bedroom floor. "There's nothing like home, I can assure you!"

Lizzie, who was sprawled out on her bed reading a magazine, let out a laugh at her best friend's antics. "Was your summer _that_ bad? I didn't hear from you very often, so I was almost positive that you were off having a summer fling with some Mexican boy you met," she commented, tucking a white-blonde strand of hair behind her ear and out of her eyes.

Miranda made a face. "The only Mexican boys I came in contact with the entire summer were my cousins and my uncles. Not exactly 'summer fling' material, if you ask me," she answered. "Even if I was in Mexico, it wasn't like it was really even much of a vacation for me. My abuela is really sick, so I spent most of my time inside with her."

Upon hearing that, Lizzie looked up from her magazine with emotion-filled hazel eyes. "Oh my gosh, Miranda! I'm so sorry!" she exclaimed, suddenly feeling stupid about nagging Miranda about her "fun-filled" summer vacation. Sometimes she wondered how she could be so unreceptive to things.

"It's not a big deal," Miranda replied. However, there was a slight tinge of sadness in her voice that Lizzie didn't miss. "So, what about you? How was your vacay?"

Ever since Lizzie's return from Rome, people in Hillridge had asked questions about her stint as an Italian pop star; all of the questions got really old really fast, so Lizzie had begun to downplay her experience. "Ah, it was okay. Rome was definitely amazing," the blonde told her best friend. "Singing on stage was a highlight, definitely."

Miranda's eyes lit up with excitement at that comment. "I heard something about you being a pop star, Lizzie," she said with a small laugh. "Sounds like a very eventful summer." Her voice trailed off, and then she continued, "So, any romantic interests for you, Ms. McGuire?"

Lizzie felt her cheeks heating up at Miranda's innocent question. As she thought back to her "moments", as she had decided to dub them, of romance with Gordo, her other best friend, Lizzie felt a smile forming on her face. Yes, there was a romantic interest for Lizzie that summer, but she wasn't quite sure if she wanted to let Miranda in on the deal yet. She wanted to talk to Gordo about it first, to see what he said about it.

After a moment of silence, Lizzie grinned and cheerfully answered, "No! It was really boring! But I think Ethan and I stand at least somewhat of a chance this year."

Miranda's eyes lit up and with a "tell me all about it" type of squeal, she pushed Lizzie's feet off the bed to sit beside of her and get comfortable for the whole story.

****

If you believe  
We've got a picture perfect plan  
We've got you fooled  
'Cause we only do the best we can  
And sometimes we make it  
Sometimes we fake it  
And we get one step closer each and every day  
When we figure it out our own way

Hilary Duff-----Lizzie McGuire

Adam Lamberg-----David Gordon

Lalaine-----Miranda Sanchez

Jake Thomas-----Matt McGuire

Hallie Todd-----Jo McGuire

Robert Carradine-----Sam McGuire

---

This is just sort of the "intro" that is at the beginning of the episodes. It's really short because of that, but the other chapters will be a bit longer. Here's the "summary" of this episode:

Miranda returns to Hillridge after a boring summer in Mexico with some important news to tell her two best friends. However, she gets distracted from her real goal and is furious at Lizzie and Gordo when she discovers what has been going on behind her back.


End file.
